Obligation
by Peridot Tears
Summary: “I want you kiss Tezuka in front of our team.” “You dare threaten ore-sama!” Birthday fic for ezylrybbit and Atobe Keigo :D


_**PT: Well, since ezyl's girl wrote a fic, Indifference, for my birthday, I will write one for her birthday! Nuff said.**_

_Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply. Hey, I never thought I'd say that!_

_Dedication_

_ezyl's girl_

_Happy Birthday!_

Summary: "All right, you can say he is a kind person...but trust ore-sama! He's the freaking satan! He dares blackmail ore-sama into...into..."

**WARNING(S): OOCness, yaoi, spoilers for Atobe's Gift**

* * *

"Atobe-san?" Atobe started upon hearing his name in the middle of the street, and turned to see who had said it.

He jumped a little when he did, as he turned to find--

"Ohayo gozaimasu," said Fuji Syuusuke; he stood with his face only three inches away from Atobe's, their eyes making direct contact with each other's. A sort of chill ran down Atobe's back; he was staring at Fuji's eyes. His eyes, opened eyes that were staring directly at his. Worse, Fuji was smiling. It was never good when Fuji Syuusuke stared at someone and smiled at the same time -- you, maybe, try getting him to do it do you; you'll never be the same again -- unless you were a rare sight in his lifetime, like a Himalayan Spotted cat. Himalayan Spotted cat -- that was about the only sight he could open his eyes at and smile at at the same time. That is, if you're lucky. Just make sure it's not _you _he's making an expression at.

Atobe was, obviously, feeling the slightest bit of fright in his being. After all, the tensai before him was evil, sadistically evil despite his kind attitude. Even the cleverest could not evade his sadistic nature, especially when it involved his...his...

_Please don't blackmail ore-sama. _Atobe backed away, still a little stunned at making close contact with Seigaku's second-best tennis player.

However, he recovered quickly and said -- in his usually superior tone -- "Oi! What do you think you're doing to ore-sama! Aaa?" Before he allowed Fuji to answer, he waved his hand, to add, "Make it quick. Ore-sama is busy." That was a lie. He wasn't going anywhere; he had just been bored that day, as it was the weekend and he had nothing to do. Kabaji had apparently caught a bad cold. Normally, that hardly mattered, Kabaji didn't speak much anyway, and he hardly sneezed outdoors. Colds didn't stop him from doing anything. However, this cold must have been bad enough to keep him. He sounded pretty bad over the phone, even with his deep voice. Being as tennis-loving as he was, Atobe was headed for somewhere to play the sport; to pass the time.

That did not exactly count as "busy." Which made his statement a lie.

"Saaa"--Fuji's smile widened, and Atobe hoped that he would just get to the point--"I have an..._errand _I would like you to run for me."

That licked at Atobe's immeasurable pride, and he found himself answering with his old confidence; it must have been out of habit. He was Atobe Keigo, rich boy -- whose family was so rich, he could own a helicopter, hold a giant convention on top of an underground giant plane that had his face in chibi form on it, own a mansion in the mountains, create an actual snow mountain...and so on. He was used to being attended by _servants_. He could work hard himself, but this case seemed a tad too trivial. "Ore-sama doesn't need to run your errand. You can do it yourself."

Fuji's smile increased, and one would never have thought he could smile that wide. _He_ -- champion of smiles.

It was quite frightening.

The brunette took a step forward. The diva resisted the urge to take a step back.

Inside, he quivered slightly, wondering what Fuji wanted with him. _Just...get it over with. _Yes, Atobe Keigo automatically felt fear when Fuji gave him "the look." "The look," it was his _wonderful_ expression of sadistic malice represented with a smile and open eyes.

"Saaa, then -- I'm sure that your teammates would want to see-- Ah, this..." With a sort of flourish, and an inward curse from Atobe -- _I hope you die of cancer, Fuji Syuusuke _-- the smiling boy removed a square-sized photo from his jacket pocket.

Atobe didn't even have to look to know what they were. He knew very well, but he looked anyway.

One stare -- Atobe winced.

Two stares -- the diva looked away.

Three stares -- Hyoutei's buchou said in submission, "What do you want from ore-sama?"

When he saw the smirk that lit Fuji's face and tainted his smile even more than the uncanniness already did, he said impatiently, "What do you want? Aaa?" Truth be told, he dreaded the answer, knowing that it would not be a good thing that the tensai wanted him to do. However, it was not as if it could be avoided. All the same, he wanted Fuji to stop beating around the bush and tell him already. In any case, he had to be prepared for what was coming. Another thing that he quickly hammered into his head: he was not to be optimistic; that would mean doom to his entire being.

Fuji's smile became even more tainted, and he lowered his voice this time before Atobe could speak. "You need to"--he spoke normally, but in a hushed way, so passing pedestriations did not hear or become curious and eavesdrop--"kiss Tezuka.

"In front of the Seigaku team."

--

Tezuka promptly left his house after bidding his parents and grandfather goodbye, and headed for Seishun Gakuen, where he would spend the whole day in class and then tennis practice. It was quite simple a thing for him. He had to deal with this six times a week. It hardly bothered him, though most of his teammates grumbled at having to do so much, despite having attended school for most of their lives.

He walked off on the street, shouldering his bag.

It wasn't long before he had walked a fair distance closer to his school, and saw two familiar faces.

"Ohayo, Tezuka," Oishi greeted; next to him, Eiji waved energetically at their buchou. He looked wide-awake, and his blue eyes showed that; they seemed to brighten his face considerably.

"OOHAAAYYOOO, BUCHOOUU!" He jumped in the air a few times, emphasizing his vigorous mood. Next to him, Oishi looked slightly amused, although he was well used to this.

"Ohayo," Tezuka answered, his tone the same as it was a few minutes ago, last night, yesterday afternoon...at any time he acted stoic -- which was all the time.

"Let's go already, nya!" In a burst of enthusiasm, Eiji bounded a few paces ahead of his fellow regulars.

"Oi, Eiji, wait up, will you?" Oishi headed after him, and Tezuka followed.

They met up with Seigaku's renowned power player in the matter of hardly five minutes later.

"Ohayo," Taka said pleasantly as he helped his father load a few more boxes into a van.

"Ohayo." Oishi, Eiji, and Tezuka replied in absolute unison as they stopped before Kawamura Sushi.

"Saaa, I'm going to school now, oyaji." Taka loaded the last pile of boxes into the van and made to pick up his bag, which was leaning against the sushi shop. Shouldering it, he made to join his teammates.

"Ja na," his father said, and slammed the van's back door shut.

"Ja!"

Taka, Oishi, Eiji, and Tezuka continued walking.

After eventually meeting up with Fuji -- "Haha, ohayo, minna" -- Inui -- "Ohayo..." -- and Kaidoh -- "Fshuuu" -- they made it to school, all knowing very well that their remaining kouhai were probably being late-risers again.

"Nya, Momo and Ochibi are so late," Eiji sighed.

"Geez..." Oishi very much agreed.

Fuji smiled some more, then said, "You can do it now, Atobe."

"Huh?" The six others paused slightly and turned to look at the smiling tensai. That was a rather...strange comment.

"Fshuuu"--Kaidoh seemed to have the nerve to state the obvious--"senpai, Atobe-san isn't here."

Fuji flashed him a wide smile that sent chills down his spine. "Saaa..."

"Geez," Atobe grumbled as he stepped out from behind Seigaku's gate.

The Seigaku regulars present -- excluding Fuji and (still stoic) Tezuka -- needless to say, were shocked; and reacted with it.

"A-Atobe Keigo!" Oishi jumped.

"Unyaaa!" Eiji leapt about three feet into the air.

"...You can do it now," Fuji finished, and opened his eyes. His smile was still glued to his face.

"Fu-Fuji senpai?" Kaidoh mumured softly, confused.

It was slightly unnerving to see the brunette smile like that, and that did not need to be repeated.

Atobe winced (and that executed a small scream from Oishi). "Ore-sama does not want to do this, but ore-sama has to do this." With a glare at Fuji -- the said tensai smiled at him some more, unfazed -- he walked up to Tezuka. The stoic youth raised one eyebrow.

Atobe inhaled deeply.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na."

He leaned forward, and he suddenly had his lips glued to Tezuka's; Tezuka didn't even flinch, but his eyes widened, and everyone else allowed their eyes to open (besides Fuji, whose face didn't even twitch). Then, in the next moment, the regulars began screaming (albeit two of them), not knowing what to do -- shocked, confused, ready to run into something out of the sudden unlikely sight that met their eyes.

"UUUNNNNYYYYYYAAAAAA!" Eiji practically screeched, and froze, eyes wide.

"A-ATOBE-SAN! TEZU--" _Thump._ Oishi hit the ground, having fainted.

Atobe kept his mouth glued to the stock stilled Tezuka for a moment more, then pulled away with a gasp of disgust.

Tezuka glared at him -- amazing, however; Atobe countered it by saying, "Ore-sama will not be seeing you for a while."

He spun on his heel and stalked off.

Throughout the rest of the day, Tezuka seemed to be in a worse mood than he usually let on, and promptly ordered Momoshiro and Ryoma to run fifty laps for being three minutes late to practice.

--

**Omake**

"Stop it, Eiji-senpai, just tell us already!" Momo persistently shook the red-haired regular in poking. "What do mean, 'Tezuka was scarred for life today'? Senpai-tachi!" he added at the other regulars. Apparently, he had missed something important when he was late for school, and the others -- frustratingly -- wouldn't tell them anything about it.

All they had said was, "You don't want to know."

"Mada mada da--" Ryoma was cut off when Tezuka barked,

"Momoshiro! Echizen! Fifty laps around the court for disrupting practice!"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

**_PT: Thanks for reading! :D_**


End file.
